Run Baby, Run
by acciojd
Summary: Tells the story of what happened to Ron and Tonks as they are attacked by Bellatrix and others during Book 7, "The Seven Potter's." Ron/Hermione and Tonks/Lupin. One Shot.


Run Baby, Run.

**Authors Note:** This takes place in Book Seven during "The Seven Potter's". It's what happened to Ron and Tonks during their escape. I've been having writers block on my last story, "After the Storm" and this one shot came to mind while re-reading book 7. I hope you enjoy!

From the moment on the Hogwarts Express that 11-year-old Ron met 11-year-old Harry, Ron admired the boy who would become his best friend. After all, Ron had grown up hearing stories about Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry, who was only a baby when he defeated the most evil wizard of all time. Since Ron was the same age as Harry, a young Ron was able to place himself into the stories his parents and older brothers told.

At age 5, he started imagining himself being the one to fight off the dark wizards and save the world. Once, when he was about 7, he even drew a scar on his head with some ink that Bill had left on his desk. Fortunately, he washed it off before anyone saw.

When Ron met Harry, he was surprised at how humble he was. Hell, Ron was shocked that Harry had grown up with muggles who thought he was scum. Harry was a hero! A hero who didn't even know he was a wizard!

Over time, the admiration had grown to a much deeper level. It wasn't that Ron "admired" Harry anymore; it was just deeper than that. Ron loved him. Harry was family, his best friend, and his brother.

When the moment came to safely remove Harry from the Dursley's, Ron drank the polyjuice potion gladly. He had no hesitation in complying with this part of the part of the plan. If he died while pretending to be Harry, then so be it. It would be worth it, as long as Harry was kept safe.

He did, however, have certain reservations about Hermione joining him in taking the polyjuice potion. He had tried to keep her out of it. Mundungus didn't want to come anyway, and they didn't need 7 Harry's. Hermione and Mundungus could stay behind and there would be six Harry's and six protectors.

When he suggested this to her, she shot him a look so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that it actually made him shudder.

There were many reasons for Ron offering this suggestion. First, and the main reason, was he wanted to keep her as safe as she could possibly be. This desire was not a knock at Hermione's ability to protect herself, after all, Hermione was better than he was at most defensive spells and curses. Long gone were his thoughts that this desire to keep Hermione safe was brotherly or even just chivalrous. Nope, he finally figured it out. Ron was absolutely and unequivocally in love with Hermione Granger. The thought of her getting hurt or injured was just too horrible for him to even think about.

But, there was a second reason why he wanted Hermione to stay behind, and this reason… well this was a weird reason. At first, Ron couldn't quiet figure out what this pang of unease was. Then when it hit him, he was weirdly disturbed. He was nervous that Hermione would be seeing Harry's body up-close (after all, it she would be inside it), and….well…. that she would like what she saw.

He tried to keep this fear as far out of his mind as possible. If he thought about it too long, it made him feel sick.

As they formed a small circle around Moody and the real Harry, Ron pushed all thoughts of Hermione out of his head. This was about Harry and keeping him safe. Nothing more. Nothing less. Moody passed the little cups filled with the potion around to all the fake-Potters. Ron chanced a glance at Harry, whose face clearly indicated how he felt about this plan. Harry was angry and terrified. Ron expected this reaction from Harry, of course. This is Harry they were talking about. Harry would rather die a thousand deaths than watch one of the fake-Potters die pretending to be him.

One he drank the potion, he felt himself getting shorter. He felt his body changing. Once the transformation was complete, he was shocked at the result. He was Harry, a perfect physical likeness, but…. he didn't feel any different. If anything, his body actually felt less powerful.

He shook his head. What was he expecting? This was Harry, not some super hero with super powers. Ron was always taller and a bit more muscular than Harry, who was always pretty scrawny.

After changing into matching clothing, Moody paired them off. Ron was glad Hermione was with Kingsley. Kingsley would protect her and keep her safe. He was one of the most powerful members of the Order. Ron was also glad they were going by thestral. Hermione, for all her strengths, was just not a flyer.

As they settled into position, Ron looked at the real Harry, who was now in Hagrid's sidecar. The anger and terror that was on his face earlier had been replaced by discomfort and what could have been embarrassment. Ron couldn't help but smirk down at him. Being embarrassed about having to sit in the sidecar at a time like this was just so Harry that it was endearing.

"Hold tight now, Ron" Tonks said, reminding Ron were his attention was supposed to be. The last thing he wanted to do was hold tight to Tonks, she was Lupin's wife! Ron felt awful as he grabbed her waist, and shot a look at Lupin that he hoped conveyed how guilty he felt. Beside him, he heard Hargid's motorcycle roar to life.

"Good luck, everyone" Ron heard Moody shout to the group. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three."

Ron chanced a glance over at Kingsley and Hermione. Even though she was disguised as Harry, the expression she had on her face, one of fear mixed with determination, was a familiar Hermione expression. He smiled slightly.

'please Merlin, keep her safe.' He thought to himself.

"One… two… THREE" Moody shouted. Beside him, the motorbike, with his best friend in the world attached to it in a little sidecar, gave a great roar.

Tonks took off, and they flew higher and higher, Ron gripping her waist, praying the journey would be short and easy.

Then suddenly, the world exploded.

They were surrounded by masked figures, there had to be at least 30, and they had formed a circle around them. Green light shot at them from every angle.

On instinct, Ron began shooting stunners at the Death Eaters. Tonks turned into a dive so quickly, that Ron almost lost his balance. With his left hand, he grabbed onto her harder and with his wand arm, he took aim at a Death Eater that was closet to them and shouted and shouted "_Stupefy_!"

The death eater did a barrel roll to avoid the stunner, and fired a spell back at them. Whatever spell it was, Ron was unsure; so he grabbed Tonk's shoulder and pushed her down to avoid the yellow light flying at them.

They turned a hard left, as a result of Ron's push, but they weren't hit. They broke from the rest of the group and there were three Death Eaters chasing just them now.

"Tonks, just fly. Just get us where we need to go!" Ron yelled. With great concentration and a lot of luck, Ron was able to flip himself around on the broom. With this move, Ron and Tonks were now back to back and there was very little support for Ron. However, he had a better view of what was going on and a better ability to defend them. He kept his left hand tight on the broom, and with his wand arm, continued to take aim at one of the death eaters.

"_Stupefy!_" He shouted again, and to his delight, this time he hit his target. The death eater took the stunner to the face and spun towards the ground. One of the others Death Eaters slowed down to cast a spell that slowed down the falling Death Eater, so he was now floating towards the ground.

One down though, Ron smiled slightly. Then, a cackle startled him out of his moment of relief. Flying towards him, hood forgotten, was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"well if it isn't my dear niece!" she yelled, laughing manically. "How's the hubby? Has he tried to eat you yet? Have you spawned his filthy half-breed cubs?"

Ron felt Tonks tense up. Ron aimed a spell at Bellatrix, but she deflected it easily.

"That isn't the real Potter is it," Bellatrix taunted. "They wouldn't give him to someone as clumsy and stupid as you." "_Avada Kedvra_" Bellatrix shouted, and green light shot towards them.

Tonks dipped the broom and the spell missed her, and him, by inches.

Ron turned another stunner at Bellatrix, which she deflected again and Ron felt himself grow hot in frustration.

Tonks took aim for the first time, and fired "_Avada kedavra_" at Bellatrix.

Ron was shocked. He had never fired the killing curse before, and couldn't recall any of the order members using it before either. This was serious. This was war. Bellatrix would try her hardest to kill them, and Tonks was prepared to kill her if she could.

Bellatrix dodged Tonks curse. She had a manically glint in her eye. She took aim again. Ron couldn't hear what she shouted, and didn't even take the time to look. He shouted "_PROTEGO"_, and the shield formed itself around Tonks, protecting her from the spell Bellatrix shot. But the force of the spell knocked him off balance and at the same time, another spell shot by the third death eater, forced Tonks to roll to avoid it.

Ron wasn't expecting the sharp movement and slipped. Suddenly he was hanging. His left hand was still gripping the brooms handle and his right hand now clutched his wand as well as the handle. They were thousands of feet above ground. Ron desperately tried to think of the spell to slow himself down in case he fell.

"HARRY!" Tonks screamed. Ron felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to turn his head around, expecting to see Hagrid and Harry in an equally as perilous situation. Not seeing them, and still hanging on for dear life, he realized Tonks was screaming for him. He had a split second to admire her ability to maintain their disguise, while fighting for her life, before he felt something grab his ankle.

The other Death Eater, hearing Tonks' cry and believing this was the real Harry that he could capture, had sped up and grabbed Ron. Not willing to take his hand off Tonks broom to use his wand, Ron did the only thing he could do. With his free foot he swung with all his might, made contact, and heard a satisfying crack as he broke the Death Eaters nose.

But it was too much motion and his arms couldn't hold him anymore. His hands were slipping.

Before he could even call her name, Tonks casted a hover charm. Ron's body spun up, and he was able to wrap his legs around the broom once more.

The Death Eater who Ron had kicked removed his mask to fix his face. "Rodolphus" he heard Tonk's mutter under her breath. Tonks fired a spell at him, which knocked him right off his broom.

Now it was just Ron and Tonks.

And Bellatrix.

Bellatrix no longer cared about the Harry/Ron gripping the broom. She was only interested in Tonks. It was as if killing Tonks would show Voldemort that she would kill her own family in return to be his most beloved servant.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix shouted, aiming again at Tonks, who was forced to dip right to avoid the curse again. Ron felt it rush past them.

"we are nearly there, hang on" Tonks whispered. Whether she was encouraging herself or Ron, he didn't know. Bellatrix fired another curse and Ron, more out of desperation than anything else, shouted the first curse that came to mind.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_" To his shock, although he missed Bellatrix, he hit her broom, which came to a screeching halt. Bellatrix let out a screech of frustration, but before she could perform the countercurse and right her broom, Ron and Tonks went through the barrier set up around his Aunt Muriel house.

Ron looked wildly around him, but there was no Bellatrix, Rodolphus, or anyone else. The defensive spells worked. As they hit the ground, Ron rolled off the broom and lay on his back, panting hard, glad to be back on the ground.

Next to him, Tonks seemed to be sobbing with relief.

When she finally composed herself, she took his hands. "You were bloody amazing…." She started, and then they both realized Ron's hands were covered in blood.

"They must have gotten cut up when I was holding on to the broom" He said, surprised to see the injury and only now feeling the pain.

"I can fix them, no problem." She said, casting a spell that made his hands feel better instantly.

Only then, when he realized they were safe, did the gravity of what had happened hit Ron. It was as though someone punched him in the gut.

"They knew. They knew!" he cried. The Death Eaters knew the plan; they knew that Harry was being moved tonight. Then as it sank in further "Harry… Hermione." He moaned. His father, Fred and George, Bill, they were all out there with all the Death Eaters.

"They will be ok, we have to get back to the Burrow. Everyone will be ok, they know their stuff." Tonks said, and Ron recognized the fear in her voice as well. Lupin was out there too.

Only then did his Aunt Muriel notice their arrival. "You going to sit out there all day? Come in and let me look at you. Ronald? Is that you? And which one are you?" Muriel said, looking at Tonks "you're the one who wears her hair in ridiculous colors, aren't you?"

With desperation, Ron and Tonks excused themselves so they could get back to the Burrow as soon as possible. The panic was crippling Ron. He was so scared for all of them. He couldn't even think straight enough to comprehend how Voldemort knew they were moving Harry that night. His heart was gripped by fear. He couldn't loose them yet. Not Harry and not Hermione. If he lost them… it was too painful to even think about.

When the Burrow finally came into view, Ron saw something that made his heart melt. Harry and Hermione, were both standing outside. Both were alive and uninjured. Both were anxiously waiting for him.

Hermione ran towards him. All he could mumble was "you're ok." Then, when she hugged him, all he could feel was relief so great his knees would give out. All that mattered was that she was alive and she was holding him.

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think! Reviews make me smile!


End file.
